memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:31dot/Archive
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur 23:48, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Moving pages If complete pages are moved from one to another article title, it's best to do that using the "Move" button instead of manually copying the content from an existing article to a new one. That way, the edit history of the article is preserved. If this is not possible (because the new article title is already in use, like "Minosian peddler"), please make an admin aware of that situation. Thanks :) -- Cid Highwind 22:37, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the tip and pointing that out. 31dot 22:41, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Removing text RE: fire extinguisher: In addition to stating that you removed text from an article, it is also best to archive it to the talk page as well. (see: talk:fire extinguisher). Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 22:22, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reminder- I usually do, I guess I moved too fast for my own good. :)--31dot 22:40, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Starfleet Commisions I was just making an educated guess that, as the supreme commander of Starfleet, the President of the Federation would grant Starfleet officer commissions. It is logical, but I cannot find any citation. Can you?– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:50, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Are you asking me for any particular reason? Not that I mind, but I don't recall making any edits about such a subject(a quick check I did of my edit history also didn't help me) I would also add this probably should be on the discussion page of the President. Anyway, to help you :) I don't think there is anything in canon to suggest how officer commissions are handed out in the UFP, so in my opinion I would not make any mention of it on the page(without something in canon to back it up). That's just my opinion, however.--31dot 22:04, 15 January 2008 (UTC) I was referring to the commission article, which a friend of mine who used to come here wrote. I suggested to him that, as per normal procedure regarding appointment of officers in the US, that Starfleet commissions were granted by the Presideny. I saw that you put a citation needed notice on that part. You are correct, though. No canon reference=better not to have it, so I removed it. :)– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 23:28, 15 January 2008 (UTC) B'Elanna's Initials I see you reverted the anonymous edit that put the L in the name, saying that this stood for 'Lanna. That cannot be the case. 'Lanna was part of her first name, B'Elanna. That is a nickname. The Equinox episode clearly established her initials as B.L.T. This means B for B'Elanna, L for whatever her middle name was, and T for Torres. I put it back in. Unless there is a canon reference that establishes that the L was simply for 'Lanna (which would mean the writers did not understand what the hell the term 'initials' means with regard to names), it should stay.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:41, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :: It was not established to be the initials of all three of her names(first, middle, last) We don't even know if she has a middle name. B''E'L'anna '''T'orres. Her mother called her "Lanna" so it would stand to reason that others would use this in creating a nickname for her. I really think it should be changed back. I am copying this over to the page for that article as it does not just involve us two.--31dot 23:03, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Grainger Hines' dialogue Hey 31dot, when you've got a chance could you respond here? Thanks, – Cleanse 00:57, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Wow Re: Year of Hell. I was editing the latest comment at the same time you were...and my proposed text was EXACTLY the same as yours. Great minds think alike ;-)– Cleanse talk 02:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::LOL. That's right.--31dot 02:36, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Oh really? I'll give YOU one final warning before I email both creators of the site and report you as a pervert and a vandal and suggest you be banned. Let that sink in. ( 19:53, 12 April 2008 (UTC)) ::Do whatever makes you feel good. It doesn't bother me. --31dot 19:56, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::Done. Let it commence not bothering you. This site is a freaking joke anyway. I hope I do get banned. The admins here are no different than at any other website. They're bullies, pervs and power-trippers. When someone comes to them with a complaint they automatically take an opposing viewpoint and stick to it regardless of the evidence and points presented to them. I imagine none of them hold down jobs as incompetent as they are. ( 20:09, 12 April 2008 (UTC)) ::Why are your complaints so superior to the rest of us? If you dislike the rest of the Internet so much, why do you use it? Better yet, why not start your own webiste where you can have whatever rules you want? Here, we arrive at a community consensus, which right now does not seem to be in your favor. If you were a little less emotional and argumentative, your points might be more persuasive.--31dot 20:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::For the record, I came back to delete the parts of my posts here that contained insults and you reverted the edits. I lost my temper 'cause my voice wasn't being heard like it never is on this site or any other similar sites, but I am a Christian and don't believe in insulting people so I was trying to begin making things right. Reverting the edits and keeping things on a bad note is all you and my hands are clean. I apologize to any admins that come here and see that stuff.( 20:29, 12 April 2008 (UTC)) Merge vs "convert to a redirect" In future, you should likely mark duplicated articles with a merge tag so that they can be taken care of properly, rather than simply wiping out the information and then converting them to a redirect. Just as an FYI. -- Sulfur 14:44, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for the tip. I am sorry that I didn't realize you were in the middle of something, as well. I had thought a merge was unneccesary because the title was misspelled and didn't contain anything different than the other, better written article.--31dot 14:52, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Always best to preserve data really. That's my logic at least. May not be good logic. But... it is logic! -- Sulfur 14:56, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree.....logic is best, especially on a Star Trek site. :)--31dot 14:59, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::Logic, logic, logic. Logic is the beginning of wisdom, Sulfur, not the end. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:17, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the nice welcome... After roaming for about two weeks in this Wiki, I've finally decided to contribute for the first time by adding to the One_%28episode%29 page. I've added some info in the "Background" section about Tuvok's blood appearing green... and you've deleted it, stating that you were "not sure" about this addition being significant to the episode... That's a great way of welcoming new contributors: erasing there very first collaborative work, and without even seeking opinion of the community... I'd like to point out that there are MANY info of the same kind that are being added in the many "Background" sections I've seen. The one that I'd like to refer to is Macrocosm_%28episode%29 where it is noted "Some good continuity points in this episode include...". I'd say that the addition I've made is quite similar, and I'm pretty sure I could find some other exemples... So my suggestion is, either we go on a tug of war of adding/erasing (in which case you'll probably win because I have better things to do then try to contribute on a Wiki that is prompt on erasing first timer's additions), or you reconsider my addition as being significant enough to the community (and in that case I might contribute some more and be proud to be apart of this community). I'd like to add that I've been a regular contributor on Wikipedia(EN) and Wikipedia(FR) for about 2 years now, so I'm quite familiar with how it works. And I'm also easy going. Just don't shoot at me first ;) '''Smumdax ''!? 00:23, 25 May 2008 (UTC)'' ::It's not my intention to be harsh or unwelcoming, and I apologize if that's what you took away from it. I don't wish to cause you to leave. ::I just don't see why it's noteworthy to the episode that Tuvok's blood is green. I mean, we don't have a note on each page saying "Janeway's blood is red in this episode" or "Riker has a beard in this episode but not that episode". Now, it may be noteworthy on Tuvok's page, perhaps, just not the episode.--31dot 00:52, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hum, probably you didn't notice my reference to the Macrocosm_%28episode%29 Background section. I was under the impression that it's important to note that the writers are doing a good job when keeping up important continuity points and details in storylines. Pointing that Janeway's blood being red ain't really a must, but Tuvok's looks important to me... But aside from all that, I've seen many additions that were pointing out good AND bad continuity points and errors in episodes. As a matter of fact, in the concerning article, there is a note about the Doctor's portable emitter not falling to the floor... So I think mine ain't any different... How about sending this to the discussion page of the episode'Smumdax ''!? 00:58, 25 May 2008 (UTC)''' ::Agreed. Also, as an aside- I don't do edit wars. You don't have to believe me- examine my history.--31dot 01:05, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the welcome. I'm usually on Muppet Wiki all the time, but I really enjoy the music of Indiana Jones, Star Wars and Star Trek, so I've been checking those wikis lately, to see what I can add to the music-related articles. -- Ken (talk) 03:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) New Berlin --> New Berlin colony Thanks for your revisions. Obviously I fell victim to some translation errors in the German dubbing of the episode. Gonna get that in English soon... ;-) --36ophiuchi 16:43, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::No problem. It certainly is confusing even without dubbing errors.--31dot 16:55, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Citation I removed the citation on the federation-cardassian war page to instead place it on a separate page altogether and merely make the term "border wars" link to its own page to go more in-depth about it. How would you suggest to best accommodate this term in the library? ::Please see your talk page, my answer is there.--31dot 00:21, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Patricia Tallman It would appear that the person making the changes to Tallman's page is either Tallman herself or someone related to or associated with her. The information being removed seems to be what some people might consider "personal" info, such as parents' and siblings' names, birth and graduation dates, etc. -- Renegade54 18:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm......you're probably right. I was only trying to elicit a reason- not get it blocked.--31dot 18:32, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :I am sure the edits are from Patricia Tallman herself, I've contacted her and informed her about this article. I'll contact her again and try to make a deal what information she won't tell the people, although the problem is that these information are part of several web sites and everyone can search for these info. – Tom 18:36, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Cats suggested You can add links to a cat without categorising the page like this: *Category:The Adventures of Captain Proton *Category:Legates – Cleanse 22:52, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Yesterday's Enterprise Then call it a blooper, you have one about Geordi's uniform in the final scene of the ep. According to the policy, nitpicking is "searching for minor, even trivial errors in detail, and then criticizing them" and nits are generally "subjective and up to interpretation of the viewer". However, the okudagram in question is prominently shown on screen for several seconds where the "captain's log" error is legible even without freeze frame. Therefore, it is a rather major error in detail similar to the phaser/photon torpedo error in "Darmok" (where the error is pointed out) and not a minor nit. Further, the way I wrote it is objective, not critical. Starfleetjedi 23:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::You can debate the semantics with me all you wish to, it doesn't change the fact that it is a nitpick. The fact that a graphic does not match up with the dialog is not a "major error". This happens quite frequently.--31dot 23:42, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello, my apologies. I wasnt trying to place an 'ad' at all, just basically what happened, i see information included in listings when paramount auctions via christies, itsawrap- theyve their own page even, ,costume junkie etc other sellers, and i was there at the closing and saw the ach and emh in person...very cool., and garret wang, so i added it. I know everyone wants their trek pages "just so" so again my apologies :je suis très désolé understand what u mean by the canon of in universe & of background info sorry for any offense, none intended whatsoever cheers Brian J Thanks ..For the welcome message on my talkpage.--GammaTHC94 20:57, 2 November 2008 (UTC) USS Yamaguchi... The reason I said it was possible that this ship was named after Kristi Yamaguchi is because I read online that she is a fan of Star Trek. Sorry if I offended you. My bad... recent spam They are spam but are valid pages that need to be written (linked to from Production companies) — Morder 00:59, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :I eventually figured that out later- although it took me a minute given what was posted. I appreciate you letting me know, and thanks.--31dot 01:05, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, really is very annoying to see that kind of crap. — Morder 01:06, 31 December 2008 (UTC)